


India

by 1dasfudge



Category: The Beatles (Band)
Genre: 1968, Arguing, India, M/M, Tears, Yelling, but it all makes up in the end, but still good lol, fluff to angst real quick
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-26
Updated: 2020-03-26
Packaged: 2021-02-28 16:54:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 858
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23320534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1dasfudge/pseuds/1dasfudge
Summary: What caused John and Paul to drift apart after their India trip?
Relationships: John Lennon/Paul McCartney
Comments: 2
Kudos: 24





	India

**Author's Note:**

> I'm baaacckk! No but seriously, in this mess of a world right now with all the isolation and stuff, I did try to write a new fic but it never worked. I have like three works in progress. But this one came to me out of nowhere and no i wrote this. I truly thing something happened in India that caused John and Paul to drift apart so this is what I think happened. Cry with me friends lol. Hopefully I'll finish those unfinished works, i mean, I have a lot of time now as you can see. Anyway, here it is. Enjoy! :)

Paul exited his hut and gazed at the beautiful view of the place they resigned in. Sometimes he forgets he’s in a completely different place, it’s almost like he takes it for granted. George is nowhere to be found, Ringo left weeks ago. Paul looks to his left to find John. He rested in the shade, his eyes squinting behind his glasses, green leafs lightly dropping pollen that made John sniffle. He looks so peaceful with a postcard resting on his raised knees, his eyes following the text as if it were the soft call of a lover. Paul’s feet have taken him under that same tree, perhaps they wanted to be closer to the man he’s slowly drifting from. And as he reads, Paul lets out a simple “Hey” and John looks up.

“Hey.” He says with a smile that makes Paul melt.

“Mind if I sit here?”

“Please do.” John scoots over.

He lets his eyes close in a way that appears restful, as if he’s inviting Paul to his daydreams. Paul does the same and rests his head on John’s shoulder.

“This is nice.”

“Very. Let’s live here forever.”

Paul scoffs. “I can’t just leave Martha with my dad for that long.”

“Ah well.”

They both shared a laugh. Paul opens one eye and peeks at the postcard resting on John’s lap. He attempts to skim it but it’s hard to read with all of that cursive. He closes his eyes. 

“Did I disturb your reading?”

John keeps his eyes close. “No.”

“Alright.”

It was slightly awkward for Paul but for John it was probably nothing. Paul went back to his original seating and looked at John. He still had his eyes closed. Paul couldn't believe this was the same man he played 20 Flight Rock to, the same man he ran away to Paris with, the same man he cried with. He looks completely different and he didn’t know how to feel about it. John noticed the weight on his shoulder was lifted and finally opened his eyes. He turns to Paul.

“Where’d you go?”

Paul’s breath hitched, all of a sudden he’s nervous.

“I didn’t go anywhere.”

“Ah, but you did.” John pointed his finger to Paul’s chest. “In here.”

“Huh? John what are you on about?”

“I’m on about how you’re leaving.”

“Who said I was leaving?”

“Nobody knows but me. I just know you are.”

Paul’s eyes wandered around, trying to think, did he ever say he was leaving? He has been writing songs, but that didn’t mean he was leaving anytime soon. Everyone’s been writing songs really.

“I… don’t understand.”

“You’re thinking too hard, Macca.”

Macca. He hasn’t been called that in ages. “Just tell me then. Because I have no idea what you’re talking about.”

“I’ll ask you. Why don’t you kiss me?”

Paul took a beat. “I  _ do _ kiss you.”

“No, no, no. You don’t  _ kiss _ me like you used to. You used to kiss me every time we see each other. You used to push me against the walls or take me down a dark alley way just to kiss me what happened?”

“Do you want me to kiss you like before?”

“See? There it is. You’re asking but not doing.”

Paul sighed in frustration. “How am I supposed to know? You’re the one slipping away.”

John scoffed. “I’m slipping away?”

“Yeah!” Paul snatched the postcard before John could take it back. “Who’s Yoko?”

“Paul-”

“Who is she? You’ve been spending so much time with her, writing her letters, you don’t think I see? She’s been keeping me from you. Why continue this if you're just going to see her?”

John sunk down. “You’ve been slipping away...”

“What?!”

“Why do you think I asked why you don’t kiss me anymore? Paul, Yoko isn’t the only reason why you're leaving.”

“John, don’t turn this around on me.”

John rested on his knees. “Tell me the truth. Tell me what you truly feel.”

Paul did the same. He tried to shake the tears away but they streamed down anyway. “I can’t control what I’m feeling! This isn’t what I wanted!”

John grabbed Paul’s wrist holding the now crumpled postcard. John brought Paul closer harshly. “Tell me!”

“John-”

“TELL ME!”

“I’M NOT IN LOVE WITH YOU ANYMORE!”

The pollen still fell. The wind still blew. The sun still shined. Paul’s tears still fell. John’s heart still broke.

“...I didn’t want to. I still care about you John.”

“I know... I knew…” John’s eyes drip with tears. The walls that hold him up, that make him strong, collapsed. Moment by moment, they fall. Salty drops fall from his chin, drenching his shirt. Finally he sank down and hid his face in his hands.

Paul embraced him. In that moment their arms squeezed a fraction tighter and John breathed more slowly. “I will always love you. I think it’s time for me to go.”

John hugged Paul tighter. “Don’t go. Not now.”

“I have to. It’s good. You’re still my confidante, my first love, the only man I’ll ever love.” Paul slowly pulled away and wiped John’s tears away. “We’ll meet again.”

**Author's Note:**

> Did you like it? :)


End file.
